My Kinda Rain
by ScreamingTurtles
Summary: Two girls are given to the Akatsuki by their evil father. Will new feelings bubble up and will old scars heal? New philosophy: "What will survive of us is love." Weak and strong, they are different, yet the same. They will, they must, stay brave. [ AkatsukixOCs ] ON HIATUS
1. Daddy Damnation

My Kinda Rain

Chapter 1

Sora gazed out the window in a longing manner; her red eyes searching the outside. Running her hands across her satin nightgown she let out an irritated sigh and snapped her head towards her sister.

"Hikari would you please stop talking to your pillow!"

The seventeen year old looked at her twin, staring with her mismatched eyes, "But... It... Fine..."

Hikari flipped over and hugged her pillow, "She doesn't understand the bond we have..."

"You sleep on it every night, I think I understand."

Sora stood to her feet and walked towards the door, then she stopped and looked at her sister, "Don't talk to my pillow while I'm gone, that's my job."

Hikari let out a giggle as her sister left the room. The door flew back open when Sora heard a scream, "What is it?"

"Nothing... Pillow-chan told me a scary story..."

"Dork..."

Sora shut the door on her white haired sibling and walked away. She knew the reason why her sister acted like a child but it didn't matter, not as long as she and her mother were there to protect her. They couldn't rely on their father, Takumi, for anything. He had gotten himself into some trouble with the Akatsuki, he wanted their protection but at a high price, naturally he paid them but now he had them looking for some rare crystal. Sora just couldn't help but wonder where he was going to pull that kinda money from this time.

It didn't help much that he was unfaithful to Masami, his wife and the twin's mother. Every time he walked in the door the scent of another was easily smelt. She was sure that her mother had smelt it by now.

Sora looked more like her father. She had his cerulean blue hair which was cut neatly just below her chest, his red eyes which were flecked with her mother's blue and silver from only god knows who. However she was small and slender, and she truthfully didn't know if that a good or bad thing. She heard the comments from the men saying that "she would be easy to tame," or, "she was just the right size". Her father also being one to comment on the matter. They made her sick. When she was little she had gotten herself lost in the store and having never been away from her sister until then made it worse. It gave her a fear, a fear of abandonment. She didn't know why it did but it did.

Hikari however resembled their mother. She had her bright white hair long and lose, bangs ending barely before her eyes; her eyes however were another matter. Her left eye was their father's crimson red and her right eye was their mother's icy blue. When she was younger she had been more open with her looks but after the age of seven she begun to hide herself and her scars. But that was only because that year she had been raped. It was said that Takumi himself had paid for the ordeal but it was never proven. Sora could hear her at night, talking about a man in a mask who saved her. She never got his name she said, but maybe she had simply just forgotten. But that didn't matter, she feared all men now. She couldn't even look her own father in the eye.

Sora sighed, life just didn't seem fair to people.

"But I don't have that kinda money!"

She stopped suddenly and looked at her father's office door. Who could he be talking to? One of his whores perhaps? Being as curious as she was, Sora pushed the door open slightly.

Takumi sat in his chair behind of his maple desk, "There has to be some kind of... Exchange, that we can make."

"There isn't, I assure you."

Sora stared wide eyed. She didn't know whose voice that belonged to, worse yet she couldn't see were it was coming from in the first place. The room was to dark, she could only tell where her father was because of the slight shadow he left.

"But... There has... I'll give you my wife!"

"We have no use for a broken woman."

Sora bit her lip, of all the things, he would give away her mother! And that was another good reason for her to hate the man who had the nerve to call himself her father.

"Sora, what are you doing?"

She looked behind herself and placed her finger to lip, "Ssh!"

Hikari stared at her twin, "Why?"

"Just be quiet and come over here..." Sora whispered to her.

Hikari did as she was told, walked over to the door next to her sister, and begun to listen in as well.

"I'm going to stop the search for those crystals."

"No! There has to be something you want!"

"There isn't."

"But there has to be! I won't give up on those crystals!"

"You have to, we won't help you anymore, you owe us, and if you can't pay with the money you promised then you will pay with your life."

"No! There has to be something we can arrange!"

"There isn't, I won't say it again."

Hikari looked at her sister, "What is he talking about?"

"I don't know..."

"We are being listened to, Takumi."

Both girls froze as their father pulled the door open. He shot a hard glare at them then ran his hand over his balding head.

"I thought I told you two not to eavesdrop."

"We weren't we were just-" Hikari stared, looking away from her father.

"Coming to get you for supper," Sora finished with a smile.

He smirked at his daughters then looked behind himself, "I believe I just came up with the perfect trade."

"And what is that?" The deep voice asked.

Takumi grabbed his daughters by the arm tightly and pulled them into the room, "I'll give you my daughters."

"You bastard!"

The man looked behind himself to see his wife marching towards him, her furious icy blue eyes causing him to take a step back.

"I put up with your prostitutes but I will _not_, I repeat, will _not_, put up with you basically selling my baby girls as sex slaves to Akatsuki!" Masami snapped at her husband.

Sora looked at the shadowed man. He was studying her and Hikari. His strange eyes locked on hers earning himself a hard glare.

Takumi snapped forward and grabbed his wife violently, "It is none of your business! You are nothing more then a house wife! You don't do anything other than take care of our daughters! You are useless to me!"

He tossed her to the ground.

"Mama!" Hikari cried out at the cracking sound.

Sora stared wide eyed at the blood that begun to pool around their mother's white hair, dying it pink.

"I will take your daughters... Bring them to the normal meeting place."

With that the man disappeared. Takumi looked at his daughters then down at his dieing wife.

"A shame isn't it? You know, I loved her... That's to bad..." He sighed. "Oh well..."

The next thing Sora knew, Hikari was on the ground knocked out cold. She raised her fists to protect herself but was never giving the chance as she too was knocked cold too...

*Later*

Hikari's eyes flickered open slowly. The room that she was in was dark and the air was heavy. It smelt slightly musty. She heard a groan and turned her head.

"Sora?" She questioned.

She reached out and started to crawl forward. After hearing a clicking sound her heart started to speed up. She was chained; chained to wall. What was she going to do?

"Hikari? Are you crying?"

Hikari looked towards were her sister's voice came from, "N-No..."

"Don't lie and don't cry. It won't...help us...here..." Sora muttered.

The white-haired twin whipped her tears away, "Sora, are you okay?

"You and your sister will be fine, Hikari Akimoto."

The lights flashed on and she could see Sora on the other side of the room, passed out cold.

"Sora!"

The next thing she knew her twin was being scooped up by a man with a Venus fly-trap around his head.

He turned around, "What do you want me to do with her Pein? **She looks rather edible...**"

"Bring her to the room Deidara was assigned to clean for them," an orange-haired man spoke, he had multiple piercings and the eyes she had seen earlier.

Hikari looked around herself and screamed. It was like she was living her own nightmare. She was the room was filled with men, and only one woman stood with them. The woman looked her way and seemed to smile slightly, as if the try to ease her worries.

"Itachi, take her to her sister."

A black-haired man stepped forward and towards her. He reached down towards her only for her to scream loudly. He seemed unfazed by her screams as he unlocked her and roughly pulled her to her feet.

"Fucking rich brats..." Hidan mumbled as Itachi pulled Hikari past them.

Hikari screamed loudly and fought Itachi the whole way to the room. He continued to ignore her, not looking back or commenting on her cries for help. Continuously she shouted at him about being smart and not doing the wrong thing. Itachi pulled the door up and pushed her inside.

Hikari screamed, "Please don't! I'm not worth it! I'm not good enough! Please don't touch me!"

Itachi stared at her then turned away he started to leave but then stopped, "Irritating."

With that he left the room.

"You know... You are kinda irritating at times..."

Hikari looked back to see her sister. Her eyes were clouded with both joyful tears and sad ones.

Hugging her sister tightly she smiled, "Sora! He didn't eat you!"

"Who? That Zetsu guy?"

"No, the one that's half black and half white..."

"That would be Zetsu," Sora confirmed. "And... I thought he was kinda cool...scary though... It was interesting when he started to argue with himself."

Hikari nodded, "I guess that would be..."

Sora smiled at her sister and put her hands in the air.

"What are you doing?"

"Cheering up my favourite sibling!"

The next thing Hikari knew she was flat on the ground being tickled to death by her twin.

"Keep it down, un!"

Both girls giggled but didn't listen, to bad for them they didn't know about the man with the orange-mask who was about to throw their door open and join in screaming, "Tobi likes the new girls!"

_My Mother, my friend so dear_  
_throughout my life you're always near._  
_A tender smile to guide my way_  
_You're the sunshine to light my day. _

_- Author Unknown._

**This was written by Chy, so I hope it was good. Rose gets the next chapter to post so you have to pound her for the update, not me! Please read and review! We'd love you all very much if did! I give you cookies if you do! :)**


	2. Deepest Darkest Secrets, Dear

**Hi! Rose here! Sorry for the wait, but school sorta raped me of all my free time. O.o**

**R&R please! :D**

My Kinda Rain

Chapter 2

When the door was thrown open and a mask-clad ninja barged in yelling, Hikari shrieked in fear and leapt to her feet, backing away. Sora got up and planted herself in front of her sister, a fierce glare on her face.

"Tobi likes you both!" The man claimed loudly in a childish voice, "What are the Pretty-chan's names?" He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, obviously excited.

It's rather hard to look intimidating in a white satin nightgown; but Sora managed it.

"Go away!" She shouted, picking up a yucky-looking yellow vase with mottled green spots on it. Sora wasn't sure if the spots were mould or not; she didn't want to know. She brandished the vase at the ninja, who started to cry about 'being a bad boy' before running out of the room.

"I'm glad you're on my side." Hikari smiled at her twin, still looking frightened. Sora ruffled Hikari's hair, grinning.

"It's hard to believe your older then me." She said thoughtfully. Hikari giggled.

"Only by a few minutes!" The white-haired girl exclaimed; but her happy look faltered and she whispered, "Mama…."

Sora's head jerked and she turned away for a moment, staring at the plain beige walls, trying not to cry. Hikari wiped away a few tears.

Sora suddenly engulfed her twin in a tight hug, and Hikari felt something wet splash onto her shoulder. She patted the bluenette on the shoulder, muttering gentle words.

It was strange that Hikari was comforting Sora; it was usually the other way around. Slowly, Sora let go of Hikari and shook her head, inhaling deeply.

"I-I'm fine now…" She murmured, dragging a sleeve across her face. The mournful silence was broken by a loud crash.

"TOBI YOU BASTARD, UN!"

"TOBI IS SORRY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"I'LL KILL YOU, UN! KATSU!"

The twins heard an explosion and the sound of someone hitting something.

"Ow!" Tobi complained, "Deidara-sempai you threw Tobi into the wall!"

"GOOD!"

Hikari blinked rapidly in confusion. Sora raised her eyebrows and looked around at the room they were in.

"C'mon Hika-chan. Let's see if there's anything interesting in here." Sora observed the room they were in.

It was _dull._ The walls were bland and boring; the floor was smooth stone, perhaps worn down by being walked on so much. There were two small single beds in the corner of the room with cream covers. There was an oak wardrobe in the corner and Sora inwardly noted to change out of her pyjamas. To Sora's left was a walnut chest of drawers. Hikari was looking underneath the beds for bunnies.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sora asked her twin.

"I'm looking for bunnies made of dust! Dust bunnies!"

"…Right…"

"Sora-chan?"

"Hm?" Sora yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Is that a balloon?" Hikari tilted her head to the side in a childish fashion.

"What?"

Hikari pointed at something underneath the bed. Sora went down on her hands and knees and peered at it.

It was a condom. Covered in something white.

"HOLY FUCK! GET AWAY FROM IT HIKARI, GET AWAY!"

"Why?"

Sora stopped flailing her arms in the air like a madwoman and paused.

"Um…Hikari…?"

"Yup?"

"You know that…girls use tampons and pads for periods….?" Sora saw Hikari nod and went on, "Well, that's a guy's version. It's a condom."

Lies Sora, lies. Learn to lie better kiddo. Hikari, however, seemed to believe it.

"I see!" The white-haired girl exclaimed, "…Ewww!"

Sora gulped and yawned.

"Hikari, I'm going to go get some fresh air."

"Okay."

"Don't touch the condom."

"Right-o, Captain." Hikari giggled, and started looking through the wardrobe, "Hey, it's my pyjamas!"

She pulled out a red silk nightgown patterned with the kanji for 'love', 'peace' and 'joy'.

Sora grinned, rolled her eyes and left the room, shutting the door behind her with a barely inaudible thump.

"I hope you're not planning to escape, un." A voice mocked, with a note of amusement in it.

Sora whirled around, her hair flying around her face, and scanned the shadows. Someone stepped out. This someone had slanted intelligent, steely-blue eyes, bright blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and bangs covering their left eye. Sora hissed.

"What do you want?" Her hands curled into fists, and Sora couldn't help but long for her daggers.

"I need you to do something, un." They said, and Sora realised with a jolt of horror and slight humour, that it was a guy, not a girl, perhaps only a bit older then herself.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, bending down slightly, ready to attack if needed.

"I'm Deidara." He paused for a moment, "You're Sora Akimoto, right, un?"

_Deidara…. _Sora thought, _that name sounds familiar…._

"You're the one who cleaned our room aren't you?"

"Yeah, un."

Sora decided against telling him about the condom.

"What do you want me to do?" Sora questioned suspiciously.

"Art, un."

"What?" Red eyes narrowed.

"I make things from clay, and I want someone to model for me, un."

"You make pots and statues and things?" Sora blinked.

"Sort of, un. It's either you or your sister. I'm not going to get one of the guys to model for me. I'm not gay." He snorted.

"I'll do it." Sora didn't want to scare Hikari by leaving her without saying anything so she called through the door, "Hikari! I'm going to look around! You stay in there, m'kay?"

"Okay!" Hikari called back.

Sora eyed Deidara for a moment, and then straightened, hiding an amused smirk.

"Yeah, I'm Sora. Let's go."

"Right, un."

_-With Hikari, Five Minutes Later-_

Hikari giggled and sprawled on the bed, pouting. She had put on her nightgown and was a little tired, but didn't want to fall asleep. She stared at the ceiling for a moment.

And then the door burst open and Hikari screamed loudly, but a gloved hand clamped over her mouth, stopping her from making any more noise.

_-With Sora-_

Sora paused for a moment as Deidara got out some clay.

"Did you hear something?"

"Nothing, un."

_-With Hikari-_

Tears burned in her blue eyes and she kicked out with her legs, hitting and scratching, terrified.

"Sssh! Deidara-sempai is angry!" A voice whispered in her ear. Tears streaked down Hikari's face and she whimpered. The person let her go and Hikari stumbled to her feet, and fell back against the wall. A man(or woman) was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

It was the one from earlier in the orange swirly mask.

"Don't cry, Pretty-san!" He cried, "Tobi didn't mean to scare you!" He reached out a hand to comfort her, but let it drop to his side.

Hikari shook her head mutely, and slid down the wall, panting, her heart racing.

A memory flashed through her head, and a broken sob rose in her throat.

"_Girlie…."_

_Dark taunts rose from the shadows of the alleyway. Hikari looked around desperately, her seven-year-old mind trying to think of a way to be brave._

"_Let's have some fun Girlie….."_

"_Fun…" _

_Ones echoed the others and, with a small gasp of pain, Hikari was slammed into the wall._

"_Let me go!" She wailed, "Let me go!"_

_A tear ran down her face, and someone wiped it away with their thumb. Surprisingly soft green eyes stared into her own for a moment, and then the man turned away, his blonde hair forming a halo around his head._

"_I can't do it." He said quietly._

_Cries of outrage rose._

"_Why the fuck not Kazuma?" _

"_Traitor!"_

"_Coward!"_

_The man, Kazuma, looked at them mutely._

"_Because it's disgusting." He said, and his voice got louder, "It's fucking disgusting! You're going to rape an innocent child for no reason at all, just for the money! Well, I've had enough. I'm leaving." He threw his cloak over his head, and with a puff of smoke, he was gone._

_Men stepped forward, muttering things, and a brunette with wicked brown eyes reached out and ran his hand down Hikari's chest, stopping to untie her silken blue kimono…_

Hikari's eyes squeezed shut.

_No._

She didn't want to remember. The man, Tobi, got up and sat down beside her, and hugged her.

"Tobi doesn't want to see Pretty-san cry…." He murmured, "It makes Tobi sad too…."

Hikari was stiff, her body tense, but she relaxed against his shoulder after a few minutes. All was silent for a moment, except for Hikari's nearly inaudible sniffles.

The door creaked open and a man with black hair and dark eyes glared down at them, his face an emotionless mask.

"Akimoto-san, Tobi." He said smoothly, "Dinner is ready." He then left. Hikari laughed, crying at the same time.

"W-why is everyone so _evil_?"

She broke down into heart-wrenching sobs.

_-With Sora-_

"Keep still, un."

"I am!"

"No you're not, un."

"Fuck you." Sora snapped. Deidara just looked at her, rolled his eyes, and continued modelling clay between his fingers.

Sora glared at the blonde. She was sitting on a wooden stool, her hands lying limply in her lap as she stared at something over Deidara's head. She was trying to look lost, confused as the ninja modelled the statue.

Deidara scoffed, snarled some things under his breath, and finally, after what must've been ages, held up a beautifully detailed statue. Sora leapt to her feet happily, and ambled over to the artist's side to take a look. What she saw made her flush an interesting shade of pink. The statue was her, yes, but she looked…odd.

The statue's hair was tousled, her lips were parted, and she gazed up at them seductively. Her nightgown was slipping down, showing her shoulders and some cleavage. Her legs were crossed, and her hands were on her hips.

All in all, the knee-high statue emitted 'prostitute'.

Sora turned to Deidara, absolutely furious.

"You pervert!"

Deidara smirked.

"I like it, un."

"_Deidara, Akimoto-san_…**shut up**." A voice said, and the plant-man, Zetsu stepped forward from the doorway, "_Leader-sama says to- _**Hurry up, because food's ready, and I'm hungry**." He eyed the two for a moment, and licked his lips.

Sora raised her eyebrows, glowered at Deidara, and darted out the room, a scowl etched into her pale face.

Zetsu gave Deidara a curious look.

"_You didn't kill her. _**A shame, she looks tasty.**" The green-haired man stated. Deidara shrugged and cracked his neck.

"I might later, un."

Little did they know, but Sora had heard every word. She spat out "Murderous, lying bastards." bitterly, and set off back to Hikari.

"I won't let you be fooled by their lies Hikari. I won't, I swear, I swear." She was chanting those words over and over and over, determined.

"Hey, bitch!" Someone yelled and Sora looked up, only to be caught in the gaze of a purple-eyed, silver-haired male with a three-bladed scythe in his hands.

Fuck.

__

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all.

-Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


	3. Albinos Ask & Uchihas Answer

Hikari trembled beyond her control as she followed the masked man to were they where supposed to eat at. Well... Technically he was dragging her but who was checking! Certainly not herself... No of course not!

"Pretty-chan why are you clawing at Tobi's hands?"

Her head shot up and she stared at him. Looking away quickly she noticed Sora getting dragged off towards a different direction. Where could her sister be taken that could possibly be away from these people? There were so many of them! Hikari couldn't even begin to count how many of these strange looking people walked by her and Tobi. But the more important question was... By whom was she being pulled by?

*With Sora*

"So... Sora, is it?" Hidan asked, not turning towards her.

Wanting to sigh she slapped her mouth shut instead and didn't answer.

The silver-haired man looked back at her, "Well?"

"..." She turned away and growled.

"Your name?"

"My name is Yuuki," Sora lied, glaring at him.

Poor Hidan not knowing any better fell for her joke, "So then Yuuki, have you been broken?"

"Broken?"

A smirk crossed his lips, "You know like... Fucked?"

"What!"

With an angry cry she quickly tried to pull away from him. For a minute she thought that she might get away from him; sadly he caught her fingers and pulled her tight against him.

"Have you had sex?"

"Uh..." Sora looked away from him quickly, naturally the answer was no. "Yes..."

He licked her cheek, "Good, broken is always easier to play with."

Sora smirked, "So then why don't you take me back to your room?"

He pulled away and started to lead her again, "I like the way you think..."

She suppressed a giggle as she thought about what she was going to do. It was a great idea; she could feel it in her bones! Sora hid a giggle behind a cough. He'd never mess with her again...

*With Hikari*

"Owww! Pretty-chan hurt Tobi's ears!"

Hikari hid herself behind Tobi and clung to the back of his cloak after she let out a loud scream. She knew there was going to be a lot of men in the room but this was ridiculous. If her eyes weren't blocked by tears she'd count them but unfortunately every time she tried they would double or even triple. Even though she wasn't sure if she could trust the masked man she clung to him; she felt safer with him then she did with those other guys who stared at her.

"So what's for supper, un?" Deidara asked as he walked into the room.

His eyes landed on Hikari and he backed away, "I thought they were twins, un..."

"They are," Kisame assured him.

"Then why don't they look alike, un?" He looked closer at the white haired female who let out a faint cry and backed away. "And why does she have two different colored eyes?"

Tobi stepped in front of her, "Senpai is asking stupid questions!"

Deidara made a face and walked away from them, "Look who's talking... I like the other sister better anyways, un."

Hikari's lip started to tremble as she slowly backed away from Tobi. Her head hurt and she felt as if she was going to drop to the ground and cry. A ghost from her past seemed to hang over her. She could feel their hands, all over her. These stranger's eyes made her feel as if she were naked. A tear rolled down her flushed cheek as a cry escaped her pink lips.

"Oh!"

She turned her head to look at what she had backed into. Her eyes locked with a pair of strange red ones and suddenly a face came into view, and it was very, very much male. She would have screamed if it weren't for the fact that her legs had turned to mush and she had swiftly clasped into the man's arms.

Itachi made a slightly disgusted look on his face as he looked up.

"She fainted Itachi," Kisame explained, laughing slightly. "She didn't swoon because of your drop dead gorgeous looks."

The Uchiha's look of disgust didn't disappear as he looked back down at the white haired teen.

*With Sora*

"Okay you wait right there Hidan..."

"Sure Yuuki..." Hidan purred as she moved away from him.

"He's so gross..." Sora whispered as she quickly collected his clothes.

The man continued to wait for her. She herself had somehow managed to get him to undress before she did. Only a few minutes earlier she had tossed the clothes in his dresser into the tub and turned on the shower; only to spray herself instead. Naturally he was curious about why had walked in dry and then when he pulled her close she had been soaked. But her lies came quicker; she had been practicing a water jutsu...and he fell for it.

Sora skipped over to the door quietly.

"Yuuki.. Are you coming back to the bed soon? I suggest you hurry..."

"Umm yeah... Can I tell you a secret?"

A smirk crossed his lips, "What?"

"My name is Sora."

With that she tossed the door open and quickly ran out of the room. Her hair flew behind her as she quickly made it to the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she stared at her twin. The white-haired girl was being held up by a black-haired man who was now studying her curiously.

Sora dropped Hidan's clothes and angrily snatched her older sister from his grasp, "You leave her alone!"

Itachi stared at her as if she had just slapped him across the face.

His eyes dropped back down to the content looking female in Sora's arms; he made a face, "Irritating..."

"What did Itachi-sensei do to Pretty-chan?" Tobi questioned.

"He didn't do anything, un," Deidara answered. "The little girl passed out."

"So she's dead!" The masked man questioned frantically. "She's to young senpai!"

"She's not dead, un!"

Sora studied her sister. The poor girl had probably became overwhelmed with the amount of men in the room and passed out. She ran her hand through her sister's long white locks. If only she hadn't decided to play along with that Hidan guy. Then maybe her sister would still be on her feet...scared but on her feet.

"Why did she faint?"

Sora looked up at the black-haired man who was still making a face. The voice had to have come from him but he didn't look like he had moved at all.

"She's scared of men..." The younger sister answered quietly, hoping that whoever had asked would hear her.

Itachi nodded slightly and looked away. So it had been him!

"Where the fuck is she!"

Everyone's eyes landed on the naked silver-haired man who had ran into the room. Sora quickly handed her sister off to someone and jumped to her feet.

Hidan sneered at her, "Oh you're going to fucking get it now!"

"Watch my sister!"

With that said the blue-haired twin quickly took off running away from the group with the angry Jashinist following. Itachi looked down at the girl in his arms and stared at her. Hikari's breaths came long and soft as she slept.

"Itachi," Pein started. "You can take her back to her room... I doubt her sister will join her tonight... You may..."

He didn't finish his sentence seeing as Konan was glaring at him. Itachi glared down at her as he picked her up and carried her back to the sister's room, not realizing that Tobi was following, feeling a little bit more...Violent, then normal...

**This chapter was written by Chy because it was her turn and typing in third person is making her feel like Tobi... Anyways I have sadly realized that I only gave out one cookie on my last chapter that I put up... So I'm feeling like I betrayed you all in some way, so to make up for that I shall give you reviewers TWO cookies... Yeah... That's what I'll do... Anyways thank you all that have reviewed so far! Rose and I get extremely happy and excited when we see that! But the next chapter belongs to Rose so thank you for reviewing and please review again and that is all for now folks!**


	4. Wincing Wounds & Sweet Shocks

My Kinda Rain

Chapter 4

"You fucking bitch!" Hidan roared, his feet pounding the stone floor as he raced after the smaller teenager. Sora gave a little pant as she sped up, glad that she was a quick runner, and a memory flashed through her head as she remembered training.

"_Sensei! Kazuma-sensei! Look! Look!" The bluenette cried happily, jumping up and down, clapping her hands happily._

_Kazuma ruffled the six-year-olds hair, a grin resting on his lips._

"_Well done Sora." He said, "The test results have been concluded." _

"_What did I get? Tell me, tell me!" Sora tugged on the twenty-year-olds shirt._

"_Speed is your best attribute. And then strength, but your worst is stamina. And, that speed of yours is more for covering short distances then long. Remember that."_

_Sora pouted._

"_Fine. Can I have some ramen now? I'm hungry."_

"_Sure, sure."_

"_Yay!"_

She skidded to a halt and clutched her stomach, gasping for breath.

_You were right Sensei…I'm a sprinter….I can't do marathons….dammit…_

Hidan laughed triumphantly as he caught up and towered over her.

"You little whore!" He howled, a look of complete insanity and bloodlust on his face. He grabbed hold of Sora and pulled her up by her hair. Sora glowered up at him, her cheeks flushed, eyes wide and afraid; but she couldn't let her terror show, she had to strong.

"…Fuck…you….bastard!" She spat, and slashed her hand across his face in a claw-like-shape. Hidan said nothing as blood trickled down his cheeks from scratches. Sora kicked her leg up and pushed away, hissing and spitting like an angry cat.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She snarled, and she punched Hidan in the face. Hidan stared down at her, and his purple orbs narrowed.

"I'll teach you a fucking listen, slut." He said, raising his hand to strike. Sora flinched.

Was she going to die?

_-…Later…-_

Konan blinked and looked up from the pile of books in her arms. She tilted her head to the side and her silver eyes blinked quizzically as she listened. She could hear faint screaming and curses. Placing the books on the library table, a faint scowl flashed across her face.

The cursing was Hidan, obviously, but who was the one screaming? It was a girl, and the only other girls in the Akatsuki hideout was the twins.

Konan swore, very softly, and very angrily.

By the Gods, she was _pissed_.

And that's not a good thing.

_-…With Hikari…-_

Hikari yawned and rolled over, blissfully asleep. Itachi look at her impassively, his face blank, and looked at Hikari's face, and internally, his heart panged, simply because Hikari reminded him so much of Sasuke as a child. His hands curled into fists.

_I needed to_, he thought, _I had to break Sasuke. I needed to._

Hikari stirred, and her mismatched eyes fluttered open.

"Sora…?" She murmured, confused and sleepy. Itachi glared down at her.

"Akimoto-san." He said smoothly, making the teenager jump, startled.

"Wha…?" Her eyes glanced up, and she froze. She gave a high, piercing shriek, stumbling back.

"Ah!…I….don't touch me! I'm nothing! Leave me alone, I'm worthless!" She bawled, hiding behind her hands and curling into a ball, and she started to sob, making pathetic little sniffling noises. A reassuring hand placed itself on the small of her back, and Hikari peered through her fingers, and saw the orange mask of Tobi, who had darted in when he had heard the yell.

"Itachi-sempai, Tobi thinks you should go." Tobi said, and in his childish voice there was a commanding undertone. Itachi's eyes darkened, and his lips curled into a sneer.

"Remember who you are, _Tobi_." He spat out the other man's name like it was a disease, a poison. A shiver crawled down Hikari's spine and she shrunk back. Itachi made a very quiet noise, an annoyed growl, and swept from the room. Hikari turned helplessly to Tobi.

"I…I…." A few pitiful sobs escaped from her lips, "…I…" She dragged her sleeve across her eyes. Tobi cocked his head to the side.

"Pretty-chan?"

"…T-thank you." She stuttered. Tobi gave a little, happy laugh.

"Anytime."

_-…With Sora…-_

"Hidan! Stop that, leave the poor girl alone!" Konan shouted at the naked Jashinist, who stopped pounding his fist into Sora's stomach and grunted,

"Fuck off." He snapped.

"I'll tell Pein." She warned.

"What the hell will that fucker do?"

"He'll detach your testicles from your crotch." Konan replied sharply. Hidan's eyes widened and he backed off, cupped his 'area', and ran away, muttering rude words. Konan crouched beside Sora and gave her a worried look.

"Can you walk?" She asked softly. Sora stared up at her and nodded, wincing.

"I-I think…." She whispered, and a trickle of blood ran down from the corner of her mouth, "That bastard, this h-hurts…"

Konan gently pulled Sora up and let Sora lean on her for support as the younger bluenette hobbled along.

"I'll take you to Zetsu." Konan said, "He'll heal you."

"Okay…"

-_..Later…-_

'Sora eased herself onto a wooden stool while Konan talked to the green-haired ninja who had been silent the entire time. Sora studied the so-called 'room' they were in. Different coloured plants, trees and bushes were blossoming, branches weighed down by both beautiful and odd fruits. Konan gave Sora a small smile and left.

Sora blinked and studied a deep gash in her arm, watching the deep red liquid ooze thickly out of the wound. Sora swiped some off with her finger and lapped at it, like a cat with a saucer of milk. It smelt like rust and tasted like salt mixed with metal - not a pleasant taste. Sora glanced up to see Zetsu watching her, eyes narrowed and clouded.

"**Stop that**." He hissed. Sora went still and let her hand drop to her lap. Zetsu stepped over and placed his hand on the wound, lifted it to his mouth, and _licked _her blood from his fingertips. Sora's orbs went very wide, and a small spark of fear ignited.

Zetsu tilted his head to the side slightly and placed his hand on Sora's stomach. Sora cringed. Zetsu's hand began to glow with a green light, and Sora felt her torso mend, felt her cracked ribs heal. Zetsu did the same to the rest of her injuries, until Sora felt no pain anywhere in her body. Sora shot Zetsu a nervous stare, and noticed he had a smear of her blood at the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks..?" Sora said apprehensively.

Zetsu nodded and handed her a tub full of a purple, sweet-smelling paste.

"_Put it on any more scratches you obtain, _**and be careful, you stupid bitch**." Was all he said, Sora's fear disintegrated, and she grew angry.

"Listen here!" She snapped, standing up, hands on her hips, glaring up into Zetsu's golden orbs, "Fuck you plant-man! I've had a shit day, and you're not helping, so stop being such a bastard, and be nice!"

She rolled her eyes and swept out of the room, swearing under her breath.

_-…With Hikari…-_

"Tobi-kun…?" Hikari trailed off, hugging a teddy bear to her chest.

"What is it Pretty-chan?"

"Who's the scariest Akatsuki member?"

"Hmmm….well Deidara-sempai is pretty scary, he keeps on trying to blow Tobi up. Zetsu-san's scary too, he eats people, but he's nice to Tobi. Itachi-san's scary because he's always really cold, and Kisame-san's really friendly, he's the blue one. Pein-san is scary and mean, but Konan-san's really caring. Kakuzu-san only cares about money, but he's good to Tobi. And Hidan-san's really rude, and horrible to Tobi."

"So is Hidan the scariest?"

"Tobi would say so, yeah."

"Where's my sister?" Hikari asked suddenly, feeling panic rise.

"Tobi saw her running away from…um….Hidan-san."

"What?" Hikari paled.

The twins door slammed open and the angry bluenette marched over to Hikari and hugged her, but took one look at Tobi and shot a barrel of curses at him.

"Who the fuck are you? Trying to hurt my sister, wanker? Well, go fuck yourself, twat-head, because I'm so pissed off right now, and I will kill you!"

Hikari placed a reassuring hand on Sora's shoulder.

"That's Tobi-kun. He's my friend."

"Oh….well…" Sora gave Tobi a sheepish grin, "Sorry about that buddy. Now shoo boy, it's bedtime Hikari, m'kay?"

"But I'm hungry!" The white-haired girl protested.

"Tobi can get us food, right?" Sora said. Tobi bobbed his head cheerfully.

"Sure thing! Tobi will get you some ramen!" He cried happily, before running of, shutting the door behind him.

Sora perched on her bed and smiled at her older twin.

"You know Hikari." Sora laughed, "The guys here are horrible. But….maybe this place will be good for us."

Hikari looked at her and said, "Because Dad isn't here?"

"Exactly. Now, where's the shower?"

They both giggled.

**Well, there's another chapter. Review please! *Throws cookies and pocky* You'd better ask Chy to start writing the next chapter! Merry Christmas! :D Oh, BTW, who do you like better, Hikari or Sora? Why?**

**~Rose**


	5. Dunken & Afraid

My Kinda Rain

Chapter 5

Sora peered around the corner slowly and motioned for her twin, "Ghost is clear!"

Hikari put her hands on her hips in defiance, "I am not going to go steal sake!"

"Aww...Why not!"

The older of the two growled quietly and marched past her sister; back towards her room.

"Fine! I'll get it!"

With that said Sora took a deep breath and walked towards the counter.

Her hands shook uncontrollably as she grabbed the bottle. _'Come on Sora! No need to be so fucking weak! Just drink it!'_ With a loud sigh she pulled off the lid and pressed her lips to it's cool edge. The smell was strange. In a way she guessed it could be calming to some people... But not her. Slowly she tilted the bottle upward and started to gulp down the cold liquid. It didn't taste very good at all, kinda like a cold medicine. Also it gave off a kinda burning feeling as if slide down her throat. All in all she hated the drink. But there was something about it that made her keep drinking it.

Once the bottle was empty she plopped it onto the counter top. Her mind was fuzzy and her movements felt like rubber. Now she knew... That she was utterly and completely drunk.

*****With Hikari*****

The white haired twin walked back to her room slowly as to not make to much noise. Every little sound made her heart jump and pick up it's pace.

_'Is it normal, I wonder... For woman to be scared of men? Sora wasn't... Mommy wasn't... So does that make me crazy? Am I weird?'_ Hikari bit her lip. _'Are all men the same as those men? Tobi doesn't seem to be... Does he? I can trust him right? I don't know... I just don't know...'_

She felt something soft and let out a slight gasp, "Oh I'm sorry!" Her eyes flickered up. Hikari backed into the wall behind her, "Go away! Please go away!"

Itachi stared at her in bewilderment.

Her arms shot up to shield herself from him, "Please just leave me alone! I swear I won't get in your way! Just don't touch me! I'm not worth it! I mean look at me!" Shaking she grabbed at her sweat pants and stretched them out, "Y-You can do better then me!"

When she looked up again she noticed he was gone. Her legs felt like mush as she dropped to her knees. Tears weld up in her eyes as her mind forced her to see into her past:

**FLASHBACK**

_Hikari laid on the ground trying to calm her breathing. The world had gone cold to her and saliva fell from her mouth to the earth. Someone had managed to get her away from those scary men. But not soon enough to stop them from whatever they had done to her. There was now a throbbing pain between her legs were Mommy had told her and Sora that no one could touch. But those men had. Would that make Mommy mad with her?_

_The seven-year-old's lip trembled as she curled herself up into a ball. She didn't even know how to get home! Her heart hurt just about as much as her abused and bruised body. That man who had saved her... He'd warn a mask on his face and had tried to comfort her with gentle words. But he was a man just like the others so his voice was a waste just like her own._

_He sat next to still, hoping to get her to speak of were he could take her. But he wasn't having any luck because the only thing that escaped her lips was scream. _

_Once again his hand ran through her hair to try and calm her, "Come on... It's going to be okay! I promise you that..."_

_Her mismatched eyes looked up at him and his hand pulled her chin up so he could examine her, "You're one of the Akimoto girls aren't you?"_

_She nodded and pulled away quickly to stop from crying even more._

"_You know you're a very pretty little girl. Well... Come on then Pretty-chan, lets get you home..."_

*With Sora*

Sora blinked. Her brain was all fuzzy and she felt…naughty She put a finger to her lips and smirked. 

"Hey, Sora, un." A voice said from behind her. Sora turned around, cocked her head to the side slightly and eyed Deidara. 

"Hello Dei," She purred. Deidara looked confused. 

"Sora…are you okay, un?" He asked, taking a step back.

He felt uncomfortable. Sora grinned and pulled Deidara into a hug. Deidara squirmed; he could feel Sora's breasts against his chest. 

"Silly Deidara, I'm fine." Sora whispered, her face an inch away from his.

Deidara could smell the alcohol on her breath. Sora said nothing, but let her hands trail down his chest. He pushed her back.

"Sora you're not you're self, un. We need to get you back to you're room with your sister."

Taking her hand he walked towards her room. To bad for him she had no plans of going and seeing her weak older sister. Weak? Were did that come from? Her sister wasn't weak! She was just broken and hurt. And Sora herself was feeling needy.

"Deidara..." She pouted, pushing her bottom lip out.

He let out a slightly irritated sigh, "What, un?"

"You know I think that I should just stay with you tonight instead of by myself you know..."

Her eyes wondered up to his and she took a deep a deep breath. She hadn't really noticed it before but he was rather attractive.

''What, un?"

Sora's face turned red, "I said that out loud didn't I...?"

He nodded, "Yeah." With that said he tossed her over his shoulder, and non to gently at that.

*With Hikari*

Tobi held the white haired girl close to himself as he tried to make her talk, so far his attempts had been pointless. The poor girl just wouldn't talk to him, she just stared off into space and blushed whenever she looked his way.

"Hey Tobi..."

Finally some progress, "Yes Pretty-chan?"

"I was just... Wondering... Did I know you before Sora and I were brought here?" She turned to the tall man and stared at his mask.

"Hmmm... Tobi doesn't remember Pretty-chan... Tobi thinks he would remember if he seen someone as pretty as Pretty-chan."

Hikari frowned, "Oh, right."

With that said she turned away from him. He had to be lying. That nickname and the fact that the man wore a mask that resembled his... It just had to be him. Perhaps that was why she felt so comfortable in his presence. Because she knew she was safe with him. He wouldn't hurt her if he saved her once right?

The door to the man's room opened as Itachi walked in. He looked at her briefly then to Tobi. Sadly for the female his brief look was enough to make her fly out of the room.

Madara sighed and glared at Itachi through his mask, "What is it now Itachi?"

"Pein wishes to see you," Itachi said, glaring at the man.

"Is someone protective of certain Akimoto?"

The younger Uchiha didn't answer and left the room. This caused Madara to smirk behind his mask. He knew he was right. When the older man had first said that the woman would become the groups sex slaves no one really cared. In fact most of the men were waiting a little over excited to get the twins in the place. Sadly yesterday Itachi decided that it was wrong and the females should have the right to chose who they wanted. Of course he knew what had brought this on. The older sister reminded him of Sasuke in his younger age. Weak and defenseless. But perhaps there was more to. Besides that Deidara seemed to be attracted to the younger one. His men were becoming weak, he would have to put restrictions on these females.

*With Sora*

Deidara walked into the sister's room and placed Sora on his bed.

"Please Deidara…." Sora whined, "C'mon, let's have sex." She hiccuped, giggled and then placed her pale hand on his leg. 

"Stop it Sora, un. You're not yourself." Deidara said, but he felt himself weakening. All he had to do was say yes.  
"Please." Sora leaned forward and blew into Deidara's ear.

Deidara squirmed. God dammit, he was getting turned on, "I'm too old for you," He protested feebly. 

"I'm seventeen." Sora whispered, "How old are you?" 

"Nineteen- ah!" Deidara jumped when Sora brushed him with her leg in a very sensitive place. Sora looked confused for a moment but understanding flickered across her face as she glanced down. 

"Someone's got a boner," She murmured, and traced the outline of his lips with her tongue.

"S-Sora-"

"Just this once Deidara." Sora interrupted. 

Deep down, the sober Sora barely knew what was happening. She needed this though; she wanted to be…bad. Naughty. Sexy. Something she had never tried to be before. Just once, she wanted to disobey all the rules that had been set before her. Just once. 

Deidara said nothing, just pulled Sora against him and started to kiss her. Their lips fought each other's in a hard war. The male's tongue mad it's way into her mouth and playfully flicked her's around. Before Sora knew it, Deidara was shirtless, and she was in her underwear; her nightgown on the floor of Deidara's room. The door creaked open, and a Jashinist stood in the doorway. 

"Hey- OH MY JASHIN! THE BLUE BITCH AND DEI-CHAN ARE FUCKING! WAIT 'TILL THE OTHERS HEAR!" Hidan yelled, slammed the door shut, and then ran off. Sora pulled a blanket around herself and smirked up at Deidara. 

"Well, I'm tired. Night." She curled up on the bed and fell asleep within minutes; a peaceful smile upon her lips.

Deidara stared down at her for a moment, shocked, and then got up. He was going to take a cold shower, and then he too would go to bed and sleep. Sora looked as if she would keep the bed warm; he hated trying to sleep underneath the freezing covers. 

Inside Deidara's mind, the dirtier side of himself was complaining that he hadn't gotten laid.

*With Hikari*

The older twin slowly made her way back to the bed room. She just couldn't stand that Itachi guy! But then again the only guy she could stand was Tobi. Slowly but surely she opened the door to the room. It didn't look like her room... The bed was made perfectly and everything in the place was spotless. Their room hadn't looked like that. But then again maybe Sora had cleaned the room while she was gone. Speaking of which... Where was her baby sister? She quickly pushed away any of her worries and crawled underneath the covers completely unaware of the twenty-one year old Uchiha who was about to walk through the door.

**HAHAH Yeah I'm not very nice today... Anyways this is my New Year's gift to you all. But you should thank Rose because other why's I wouldn't have made this chapter so soon and she helped me out with some things as well. But anyways we love hearing from all of you and I have my own question for you all... Who do you think is pair with who? Please review! We love you all! Rose get's the next chapter! So pick on her if you want another update before the next Holiday!**

**~Chy**


	6. Wrong Rooms & Hangovers

*With Hikari*

Itachi walked into his room with his normal pace. First things first; he wanted a shower. It felt like he hadn't cleaned himself in almost a week. Naturally that wasn't true but hey, he was a ninja, things happen. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants that he would be able to sleep in after words. After that he walked into the small bathroom that was in the room. He turned on the water and waited for it heat up. While he waited he pulled his hair tie out and quickly undressed.

Outside of the door Hikari heard the shower turn on. Why would Sora be taking a shower so late? Maybe she threw up on herself after she drank that sake... But that really didn't sound like her sister... Oh well. The older sister sat up in the bed and pulled her knees to her chest, deciding to wait for her sister to come out of the bathroom.

*With Sora*

Deidara stared down at the sleeping female. What was he going to do? He couldn't just crawl in and sleep with her could he? But then again he really didn't want to carry her back to her room. Maybe he could wake her, but then again he didn't know how angry she could be from that. Deciding against all three against all three he walked over to his night stand and grabbed his sketchbook and pencil. He dragged his chair in front of the bed and went to work. He wanted to capture this now so he could sculpt it later. She looked so peaceful when she slept. So very very different from during the day she was.

The girl took a deep a breath in her sleep causing some of her blue hair to fall onto her face. Deidara smiled at this then growled lowly before he returned to his drawing. He was going make her regret looking the way she did now...

*With Hidan*

Hidan ran into the living room causing everyone who was in the place too stare at him oddly.

He glared at them, "Stop fucking staring at me!"

They all turned away and went back to what they had been doing before. The Jashinist sighed when he remembered why he had ran into the room.

"The blue-haired bitch and Deidara are fucking!"

Konan eyes flashed up suddenly, "What did you say?"

"I fucking said that-"

"Konan-chan Tobi wants to know what fucking means..." Tobi told her.

"Not now Tobi."

"Tobi!" Kakuzu snapped when he noticed the man. "Where's that money you owe me! I want it now!"

Tobi jumped, "No! Tobi doesn't have any money for Kakuzu! Tobi didn't take any!"

"Tobi did to! Hidan said-"

The man turned his eyes towards his partner and jumped to his feet, "Damnit Hidan! Give me my money right now!"

"I didn't take your fucking money you money-whore!"

"Oh yes you did!"

Tobi looked around the room, "Where is Itachi-sempai?"

*With Hikari*

The girl couldn't take it anymore! She had to go to the bathroom. She'd been trying to hold it so that way she wouldn't have to disturb her sister but it wasn't like they hadn't been in the bathroom together before. This time wouldn't be any different, or at least it shouldn't be.

Hikari stood to her feet and walked to the bathroom. She opened the door without hesitation. Why did she need to? The water was still running so she really didn't need to worry about her sister getting out just yet. There was something off though... Those weren't Sora's clothes on the floor. She bent down and picked up the shirt. It was a black t-shirt that was had a v cut neck. Looking back at the clothes she noticed a fishnet shirt that was clearly worn underneath the shirt.

Sora didn't own anything like that... The white-haired girl let out a scream as someone grabbed her shoulder. She looked back quickly but there was no one there; the water had stopped. Her heart was pounding now and her eyes teared up. If she wasn't in her room with Sora then were was she? And just who was in the shower? The curtain moved off to the side and the person was revealed to her.

"...No..." Hikari's lips trembled at the site of the man. He wasn't going to kill her was he?

Itachi glared down at her but made no attempt to cover himself.

After a few short moments of her trembling from her fear she collapsed onto the discarded clothes. The Uchiha stared down at her, unsure of what to do.

*With Sora*

The younger sister shot up in the bed quickly and darted across the room and into the bathroom. Her stomach churned as she threw up anything that had been in her stomach.

The blonde male rushed into the room, "What's wrong, un? Are you okay?"

Sora would have answered him if it weren't for the fact that her mouth was currently being used as an exit. Or perhaps after she was finished she would slap him and ask what the hell he was doing her room...

Deidara walked over to her and pulled her hair back for her, he chuckled, "So... You have a hangover, un..."

"S-Shut...up," Sora manged to get out.

*With Konan*

Konan angrily made her way to Deidara's room. These poor girls weren't there to be used for sex. How many of the men would she have to beat to get it through their heads! The other blue-haired girl seemed to attract the most trouble. That poor girl.

The woman pushed the door open and walked into the room. The bathroom door was wide open, and it looked like neither of them were in the bed. Plus there weren't any clothes on the floor leaving her to jump to the conclusion that they must be, as Hidan said, fucking in the bathroom. Her anger made her walk straight to the bathroom and glare up that the fully dressed man. Her eyes flickered down to Sora who was also dressed but bending over the toilet.

"Konan, what are you doing here, un?" Deidara questioned her.

"I... Hidan said that you were sleeping with her," she glared at him.

He rolled his eyes, "I haven't slept with Sora, un."

"He hasn't done any-" The girl didn't finish and continued to puke.

Konan nodded and left the room, seeing as there was no need for her to stay with the two of them she made her way to her own room to get some sleep.

*Next Morning*

Hikari moaned lightly as she rolled over, _'Why's the bed so hard and cold?'_

Her mismatched eyes fluttered open as she studied the room she was in. The bathroom? Why was she in the bathroom? Her eyes widened as she remembered what had happened the night before. The only question that bothered her was... Why was she still in the same room? He hadn't touched her either... Perhaps he was like Tobi. Someone she could trust, but she could be thinking that to soon. There was no way she was going to get herself into trouble. Now, how was she going to get out of the she was in?

Slowly she pushed herself up off the floor. Standing to her feet she froze when her eyes locked with a pair of red ones.

Itachi stared at her for a moment and walked past her, grabbing the hairbrush on the counter. Hikari watched him, hoping she could sneak past him. He stood in front of the mirror and repeatedly ran the brush through his long black hair. The girl continued to watch him, he could tell she was still afraid by the way she was holding herself. He placed the brush back down and walked out of the room and over to his dresser.

Hikari followed him out of the room and frowned, "C-Can...," she shook her head, "can I leave?"

His eyes flickered in her direction even though he couldn't see her. After a moment he went back to grabbing his clothes. He walked past her then and into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself.

The white-haired female quickly ran out of the room, almost running into Konan on her way. She had to get back to her sister.

*With Konan*

The woman stopped, her eyes wide. Why had the girl been in Itachi's room? Suddenly her anger from the other night returned as she walked into the man's room. The Uchiha walked out of the bathroom, putting his hair into his normal low ponytail. He stared at the different woman who was now in his room.

"Why was she in here Itachi?" She questioned, glaring at him.

"She fell asleep on my floor."

"You didn't bring her back to her room!"

"There was no need."

"Did you even give her blanket Itachi!"

"Hn. Why does this matter?" He glared at her. "Konan?"

The woman balled her fists, "You'd better not hurt either of them. Madara wouldn't be to happy if you did, seeing as they are both members of Akatsuki."

With that said she left him there to stare at the doorway.

*With Sora*

Sora stared down at the sleeping blonde. After she'd finished throwing up he'd fallen asleep in the chair while she decided to sleep on the bed, completely forgetting her sister. She grabbed the book in his hands and her eyes widened. It was a woman. Her blue hair was all over her pillow and a few strands were in her face. She was clearly a sleep but that wasn't anything. The girl was beautiful, it was rather scary how perfect she looked. The notebook fell from her hands when she took note of the name he'd given the girl in the photo. _Sora_. This beautiful girl was her?

A small smile crossed her lips as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. With that done she quickly made her way out of the room and to her own, hoping to tell her sister of her new crush...

_Somehow I found, a way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside, let me get close to you_

_Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to_

_Somehow I found, a way to get lost in you_

~Lost In You~ Three Days Grace

**Okay well for starters, Rose didn't have time or didn't want to type this chapter so Chy did. She rather enjoyed typing this chapter but is now planning on making Rose give you all the best chapter ever! So, anyways, I hope it was a good chapter for all of you readers! Rose and I love hearing from you all! Please review and tell us what you think!**

**-Chy**


	7. One For Sorrow, Two For Joy

**Hiya Everyone!**

**Rose here!**

**Sorry it took so long. ^^;**

**Reviews and ideas are most welcome. :D**

***Throws candy***

My Kinda Rain

Chapter 7

Sora sighed angrily, kicking the wall. Where was her sister?

She sank down to the stone floor, resting her chin on her knees.

"It's not fair." She muttered, eyes slowly closing with every breath she took.

Her body trembled and she bit her lip.

"Hikari didn't deserve to be raped. Mama wasn't meant to die. Kazuma-sensei shouldn't have disappeared. Everything is going the wrong way." Her hands curled into fists and a lone tear ran down her cheek.

"Akimoto-san?" A calm voice interrupted.

Sora leapt to her feet, eyes flying open, sinking into a battle stance.

"Zetsu?" She forced her body to relax, "What do you want?"

"We captured a prisoner. We are going to interrogate him now. **And torture the fucker**."

"Oh." She rubbed her neck, brushing blue hair out of the way, revealing her jugular vein.

He froze, golden orbs narrowing and clouding over.

Zetsu stepped over to the small female, grabbing her wrists.

"**We are hungry**." Was the only explanation he offered, before slamming Sora into the wall, pinning her arms above her head. He lowered his mouth onto her throat and ran his tongue down her skin, stopping at her collarbone.

"H-hey, get off!" Sora squirmed under the ninja's touch, an angry, embarrassed blush coating her face.

"**Shut up**." He growled, sucking on the sensitive flesh.

"Oh..." She muttered breathlessly, feeling a tingle of pleasure run up her spine.

His sharp teeth scraped against her neck – always close to puncturing the skin.

"Z-Zetsu..." She gasped out, "G-get off..."

Zetsu, perhaps irritated by her words, sank his pointed teeth in her flesh, biting as hard as he could.

Sora screamed – this wasn't enjoyable – this was _agony_!

He ripped away, a mouthful of Sora's sweet, delicious flesh in his mouth.

He vanished in a puff of smoke as footsteps were heard, running towards Sora.

"That _bastard_!" She shrieked, pressing her hand to the bleeding wound, "Oh, shit, oh shit."

"Who's a bastard, un?" Deidara had appeared by her side, "What happened?"

"Nothing." She nursed the injury with trembling hands, blood seeping out between her fingers.

Deidara pried her hands away, peering at the bite-mark.

"Oh, fuck." He muttered, pulling out a roll of clean white bandages. Carefully, he wrapped her wound up.

Once he was done, Sora pushed him away. Deidara, confused, looked at her.

"Someone was captured, I want to see them." Sora tugged on his sleeve, "I have a bad feeling."

He shrugged nodded, and gestured for her to follow.

After a few minutes, they had arrived at the dungeons.

"Let me go! Get off me, you bastard!" A man shouted.

Sora's eyes widened. She recognized that voice.

She ran into the cell.

"Sensei!" With a cry of rage, she launched herself at the two Akatsuki members holding her teacher back.

Kisame let go of the man and jumped back, while Kakuzu released Kazuma and neatly sidestepped her attack.

Zetsu emerged from the shadows, watching silently with his eyes glowing brightly in the dim light.

"Oh, god." She sunk to her knees, clutching the older man in her arms, "Sensei, look at me."

Kazuma grinned up at her.

"I'm glad you're okay. Where's Hikari?" He cupped her pale face in his hands.

"Safe." Was all Sora could reply.

"Sora, let go of him." Deidara yanked her back up, gripping her arms tightly.

Kazuma weakly staggered to his feet.

"Let her go." He hissed, green eyes narrowing dangerously.

Sora struggled uselessly in Deidara's iron grip.

"Get off!" She screamed, "Sensei! Sensei!"

Deidara scowled. Why was this man so important to the blue-haired teen?

Zetsu grabbed Kazuma and threw him into the wall. Sora whimpered at the cracking sound.

"**Later**." He calmly informed Kisame and Kakuzu, and the trio disappeared in a poof of yellow, sweet-scented smoke.

Sora released a keening, desperate wail.

"Sensei!" She hadn't realised that she was sobbing, "Please get up. Oh, _please_, no, don't die."

Deidara silently let Sora go and she collapsed onto the dirty floor, crawling over to the thirty-one-year-old man.

A thin trickle of blood ran down Kazuma's temple.

"Eleven years..." He murmured, "It's been eleven years since I've seen you."

"I know." Sora buried her head into her teacher's shirt, "God, I know."

She was shaking, tears running down her cheeks.

"You're so beautiful." Kazuma gave her a smile, stroking her hair, "You've really grown up."

"Why are you here?" Sora ignored his compliment, "Why?"

"I came to rescue you." He turned his head to the side and coughed up blood.

Sora's sobs grew louder, and Deidara watched the exchange mutely, jealous and guilty.

_*With Hikari*_

Hikari ran around desperately, racing down long, dark corridors.

"Sora!" She shouted, "Sora!"

"Pretty-chan?" Tobi appeared by her side, "What's wrong?"

"I can't find her!" Hikari gasped, skidding to a halt, "I've looked and looked, but I can't find Sora anywhere!"

Tobi placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Tobi knows that Sora-chan will be fine. She is brave."

"I guess..." Hikari stared at the ground and bit her lip, "Braver than me anyway."

"You are very brave." Tobi's voice had turned deep and husky, unlike his usual high-pitched voice.

"I'm not." Hikari shook her head, white strands of hair falling over her mismatched eyes.

"Yes, you are. Strong and brave." Tobi tilted her chin up with his hand, "Look."

He pressed a gloved fingertip to her forehead and Hikari gave a pained shriek as an image was forced in her mind.

It was Sora and her mother, bloody and beaten. But that wasn't what made Hikari yell. It was the fact that her family members were being brutally raped, looks of agony on their faces.

"N-no!" Hikari thrust her hands in front on her, as if to shield herself from the twisted picture. Roaring flames shot out from her fingers, and Hikari watched in amazement as they twirled in the air, before disappearing.

"Sorry, Pretty-chan." Tobi's voice had returned to its annoying pitch, "But Tobi wanted to show Hikari-chan how strong she really is!"

There was an awkward silence. Then, Hikari, furious, punched Tobi in the face.

"D-don't ever do that, you bastard!" She yelled, hands planted firmly on her hips.

Tobi calmly got to his feet, brushed dirt off his clothes and grinned.

The reason Hikari could see him smile?

It was because Hikari had broken Tobi's mask.

There, stood a man in his early twenties, with messy black hair, and a single scarlet eye. His other eye was covered by an eye-patch.

"So strong." Tobi murmured, taking a step towards Hikari.

"T-Tobi?"

The man didn't reply.

Instead, he pressed his lips against Hikari's mouth in a sweet, unexpected kiss.

_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong _  
_Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead _  
_So complicated, look happy, you'll make it! _  
_Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game _  
_It's enough! I've done all I can think of _  
_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same_

_- 'Perfect' By P!nk_


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a warning… Hikari reminds me of Sakura in this chapter -_- That makes me depressed… Anyways I hope it's not to terribly bad, please enjoy the best you can with this one. Rose and I love hearing from you all, please review afterwards!**

**-Chy or at least I hope so**

My Kinda Rain

Chapter 8

"No!" Sora sobbed while being pulled from her sensei. "I won't let you hurt him! Let me go!"

Deidara yanked at her harder, "You have to let go, un! You aren't going to change anything by holding onto him!"

The blue haired female swung her fist back at him, "Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"Deidara will you just **hurry up and pull her from him so we can eat**?" Zetsu asked.

Sora's eyes widened and she glared angrily, "I _won't_ let any of you touch him!"

"Sora…" Kazuma muttered. "I'll be fine, just go find your sister. Once you find her we can all leave here happily…"

She looked at him pleadingly, bagging not to be forced into leaving. There was no way she was going to leave her sensei with these people. How could she trust them? Sora felt her heart pound harder with every drop of that feel to the floor. If he kept bleeding the way that he was she knew he wouldn't be alive when she managed to get back to him. Biting down on her tongue she cursed herself for how useless she was in this moment. There had to be a way for her to save her sensei, there just had to be.

_*With Hikari*_

Hikari's eyes widened in disbelief; this couldn't be happening to her! She put her hands in between herself and Tobi then gave him a shove. The man stepped back and stared at her. Her head was dropped and her hands balled at her side. The girl trembled slightly from what he could only guess as tears.

"Pretty-chan?" Tobi asked, his voice his normal high pitch.

"Don't use that voice!" Her head shot up, tears forming in her mismatched eyes. "Don't call me that! Don't talk to me! I hate you!"

"Pretty-chan doesn't mean that, she's Tobi's friend."

"Leave me alone! You're just like the rest of them! I… Go away!"

He shook his head, "Why is Pretty-chan being so mean to Tobi?"

Hikari shook her head frantically. He was supposed to be her friend, someone she could trust. How could trust him now? What was she supposed to do?

"Tobi didn't mean to hurt Pretty-chan."

"Go away! I never want to talk to you again! Go away!"

She looked up slowly and saw him shake his head, tears in his eyes, the visible one anyways.

"Pretty-chan doesn't mean that, she doesn't mean to hurt Tobi's feelings."

Hikari opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly.

Tobi stared at her briefly than skipped away cheerfully, "Tobi's going to find Sora-chan for Pretty-chan."

_*With Sora*_

"Let me go Deidara! I have to go back! I have to help him!"

Deidara shook his head, "I can't let you go, un."

Truth was, even if he could he wouldn't. He didn't like that guy and he hated to admit it but yes, he was jealous of the bond they clearly shared. A part of him wondered if she'd ever feel anything like that towards him, but another part told him that it wouldn't happen.

Sora turned towards him, "Deidara you don't understand! I have to go back, I have to help him! I have to, keep him safe. Deidara please let me go back!"

"I told you, I can't let you go back, un."

Sora growled and pulled away from him, "Yeah, well you can't keep me here than!"

Angrily she ran from him. She had to get Hikari and get them both outta there. She'd do this, she knew she would, the only question was, how?

"Tobi found Sora-chan!"

Sora stopped and looked back at Tobi. Wait, what happened to his mask? Wow, just looking at him you would never guess he was really annoying. But then again…

"Come on Sora-chan! Pretty-chan is worried about you! She yelled at Tobi cause she thought you were hurt!" The man said, pulling her along.

Of course! Of course Tobi would know where her sister was! After all he was the one that followed her around like a lost puppy was he not?

"Tobi do you know where Hikari is?"

For a brief moment she thought she saw something pass his face but he turned and grinned at her, "Tobi always knows where Pretty-chan is! Expect for that one time… Hey, Sora-chan?"

"What Tobi?"

"Can you tell Tobi what fucking means? Konan-chan never told Tobi."

Sora sighed, "I'll tell you if you lead me to Hikari."

"Tobi can do that!"

***Flashback***

_Sora leaned down towards Kazuma slowly, doing her best not to draw Deidara's attention._

"_Sora, you have to find your sister, and be quick about it. I don't know… How long they'll keep me in here, or even keep me alive for that matter. But that's not what I'm getting at," he paused and coughed up even more blood._

"_Sensei, please don't talk," the girl begged him._

"_I'll be fine Sora, you always were the one that worried about the small things, weren't you?"_

"…"

"_Once you find your sister, I want you both to go to your room and wait there. Don't anyone follow you in there, I will find you both. Don't worry, I'll save you both," Kazuma smiled at her, his lips and chin painted crimson red._

***End Flashback***

Sora dropped her head; Kazuma probably wouldn't ever make it out of that room breathing.

_*With Hikari*_

"What's going on?" Konan asked, walking out of a door. "I heard shouting... Why are you crying?"

Hikari looked up at the older woman then shook her head; quickly she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Well, why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, I'm just… I'm just worried about Sora is all, I haven't seen her for a while and that scares me a lot."

"I see, well I last seen her with Deidara, but she should be fine."

For a brief moment relief rushed through her, but it quickly faded with the thought of her sister being raped, like Tobi's picture. Hikari's mismatched eyes widened and she covered her face with her hands. What if Sora was being raped right now? More than anything she didn't want her little sister to experience the pain she always felt, she didn't want Sora to be afraid, as afraid as she always was.

"…I'm scared…" Hikari muttered aloud.

Konan stared at her, "Of what?"

The white haired female hugged herself and slid down the wall to the floor. She was always so useless. Why couldn't she just suck it all in and for once do something worthwhile, like keeping her younger sister safe as an older sibling should. Sora was always acting like the protective one, always acting older. It wasn't her job though; she was supposed to worry so much.

"Konan-chan…" Hikari looked up at her, "can I ask you something?"

The woman nodded, staring down at her with a worried expression.

"…Would you train me, please?"

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

_-Imaginary- Evanescence_


	9. Chapter 9

**My Kinda Rain**

**Chapter 9**

Sora sat in the corner of the bedroom trembling. Of course she'd known that her Sensei would probably be dead, she had hoped that he'd be able to carry out his promise. She wasn't able to see Hikari as much as she had been able to before now that she was following Konan around and doing odds and ends to help out. The younger twin had also started to take notice that she wasn't as afraid as the guys as she once had been, well...minus Hidan anyways.

The blue haired girl let out a sigh and hugged her knees to her chest. Deidara had started to drop by more often as well, mostly just to ask her if she was okay or if she needed anything but still, she thought it was... Sweet, of him to at least think about her. No wait she didn't mean that! Ugh who was kidding she didn't know what to believe or what to do anymore. Just sitting in her corner seemed to get her as far as she needed.

"Sora, un?"

She slowly turned her head to look at the blonde bomber. He stiffened when noticed wet streaks down her cheeks.

"You've been crying again, haven't you, un..." He said, waking over and than sitting next to her.

"I don't wanna be here..."

The man felt his ping slightly at her words. Yeah, it hurt hearing her say that, exceptionally when he'd been trying so hard to make things at least seem a little better. They sat there quietly. Sora staring ahead of them at the wall and Deidara just watching her. He let out a sigh and rested his head against the wall that they both had their backs on. What was he supposed to say when she was like this? Was there anything he could say at all? Oh how this world loved to torture those who lived on it...

With Hikari

"Ow!" Hikari whimpered as she pushed her now bleeding finger into her mouth.

She looked back down at the pieces of paper that Konan had ordered her to turn into butterflies and then at her hand. All over her fingers she could see little cuts where the paper had sliced through her skin. The white haired girl pulled her finger out of her mouth and glared at the paper.

"Stupid paper..."

The upside, the only upside, was that she'd managed to make at least twenty paper butterflies so far. Which left her with a about a hundred or so left to go. The main point was, as Konan had told her, was for her get faster at making the paper figures. Honestly it wasn't as bad as it could have been, but right now she was only on the easy stuff and Konan had assured her of that. The had also given her instructions to start working around the base so that she'd get used to the men, because eventually she'd need to get over her fear. Tobi was helping her a lot with that problem.

Right, Tobi... She wasn't quiet sure what to think of him.. He was so sweet and kind and there whenever she needed him. And she did need him, almost everyone knew that there was something there between them. For her it was, maybe a crush.. She still wasn't sure what to call it... She just knew that it was there and, real. She wasn't scared of him, Tobi won't hurt her, not like those other men had, she knew that.

"Hikari how's the butterflies coming along?" Konan questioned.

The girl's eyes went wide as she went back to folding the paper carefully but quickly.

With Sora

"Come on, un. Lets go see your sister," Deidara said, standing to his feet.

"No, she's busy, besides, my corner will get cold if I get up and it take a long time to get it warm again."

"What about when you have to go to the bathroom, un?"

"That's how I know it gets cold," Sora told him as if stating the obvious.

The growled in irritation, "Sora, un, you haven't left this room in a week, and if it weren't for me and Hikari you wouldn't be eating either un. You gotta get out of this room!"

"I'm not leaving the room Deidara so fuck off!"

"That's it, un!"

With that said the man picked her up and put her over his shoulder, she at she was showering and changing her clothes, he could tell... She smelt nice... Like lavender.

"Where are you taking me!" She screamed at him as she slammed her fists against his back.

"Outside, un. You're not gonna get away either so don't even think about running away from me, I think you need fresh air."

"What's that supposed to mean! You trying to tell me that I stink or something?"

"No, un! Nothing like that! Calm down! AND STOP HITTING ME!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU PUT ME DOWN!"

"Would you two shut the fuck up!" Hidan shouted at them, holding onto his head as he walked towards. "Geez, you little bitches, just go fuck already."

"Hidan," Kakuzu said, poking his head out from his room. "I bet you by the end of the week they'll do what you say."

"Like hell I'm betting with you you money-whore!" Hidan grumbled, walking into his room and slamming the door behind him.

Sora blinked repeatedly.

"...PUT ME DOWN!"

With Hikari

"Pretty-chan~!" Tobi called, skipping into the room happily. "Itachi-sensei wants to see you."

Hikari looked back at him, giving him a small smile, "What about?"

Tobi cover his the lower part of his mask and gasped, "Tobi won't tell, it's a secret~"

Hikari smiled at him more and stood to her feet, "Thanks for telling me Tobi."

The white haired girl walked past him, taking a deep breath, than turning down the hallway to walk to Itachi's room.

**Okay it's really short :( I'm sorry I just wanted to hurry up and get it done, by the way... I didn't proof read so if it sucks, sorry about that. I don't really know when or if Rose is planning on working on this at all again, but I don't think she plans on it. She wanted to put it up for adoption but I refused, to attached to it I guess.. Anyways please review, it'll make me feel better and maybe if Rose sees it loved she'll change her mind :) I doubt it but who knows, please review! I BEG you!**

**-Chy**


	10. IMPORTANT: AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everyone! Rose here. I'm sorry it's been so long, but we lost inspiration _and _we lost the login. xD

Thankfully, Chy-chan remembered it!

Anyways - I'm going to be frank here. I don't know if we'll EVER update this story. We don't know what to write, our writing styles have changed, etc, etc.

So, for now, this story is going on hiatus.

However, do not fear!

We have another profile up, with another Akatsuki romance fic!

The profile is called _Turtle and Tortoise _and the story is called _Behind The Scenes - _feel free to check it out! :DD

Sorry again everyone, thank you for reading.

~Rose


End file.
